Always, I Want To Be With You
by Vicious Whispers
Summary: de-anoning from the Hetalia Kink Meme. Human names used. Rated T for Arthur's mouth. Crack filled story in which Alfred wants to show Arthur a new popular internet game. Arthur is not amused.


**A**/**N: De-anoning from the kink meme. I apologize for this abomination. xD**

**The game that's being referred to is called Robot Unicorn Attack. It's on AdultSwim . com  
**

**I also fully agree that it _is_ the best game ever.**

* * *

"What is it you want to show me now, Alfred?"

Arthur was annoyed. He didn't care what the new internet fad was. Alfred always liked to show him completely pointless things that were popular on the internet. And Arthur swore if he saw one more goddamn cat video (regardless if they were adorable or not) he _would_ use Busby's Chair on Alfred. It had just been fixed after being destroyed by Ivan…_again_.

"Oh, it's awesome. It's like…no. No I can't say anything, because it'll ruin it. You just have to see for yourself. Seriously, Iggy, it's fantastic. You'll _love _it." America was practically bouncing in his seat as he started typing whatever it was into the search engine.

"Robot…uni— What the hell are you searching?" Arthur stared blankly at the computer screen.

Alfred all but threw himself in front of it. "No! Don't read it, you'll ruin it!" Arthur scoffed and looked away. A few moments after Alfred stopped typing, faint music could be heard. Arthur looked back at the screen, which was being blocked by the American. Said American had the stupidest grin on his face Arthur had ever seen.

Alfred shifted to the side so Arthur could clearly see the computer. "Robot…Unicorn…Attack? And what the hell is this?"

"It's the greatest game, _ever._"

"Really now? And what makes it the 'greatest game ever'? I thought you liked to make fun of my unicorns."

"Your unicorns are amazing in this case."

Silence.

"Well, play the goddamn game already, git."

Alfred smirked and turned back towards the screen. Arthur moved forward so that he could attempt to see what was going on. "I _dominate_ at this game, Iggy. Watch and learn."

And Arthur did. He watched as the game started, and an obnoxious song played in the background. Alfred pressed two keys on the keyboard to jump and…he had better not have been fucking _consuming_ those fairies! Rainbows would shoot out whenever he would make the unicorn airborne. There were occasional giant stars that Alfred would simply press a button to destroy. Arthur noted that the speed of the unicorn was getting gradually faster.

"So that's it? This is your spectacular game?" Alfred nodded. "I'm sorry, but it looks stupid, despite the fact it has a unicorn in it. It looks ridiculously easy as well." Dolphins started jumping alongside the unicorn and Arthur wondered what kind of drugs the makers of this game were on. One, unicorns and dolphins have never coexisted. Unicorns lived in the magical realm, or forests in the human world. Dolphins lived in the ocean; or in Alfred's case…_Sea World_.

And two, how were they even moving? There was no water present.

Alfred right clicked the screen so the game would pause. "Oh, really? Would you like to try?"

Arthur scoffed. "It doesn't matter what I say, you'll make me play it regardless." Alfred beamed and clicked play. The game went back to the starting screen.

"Kay, old man, all you do is press these two keys. That one makes you jump, and that one makes you dash." Arthur nodded and pressed the key to make him move on.

The same bloody song came on, and the unicorn started running at a rather slow pace. Arthur jumped to collect a few fairies and make it onto a few ledges. "See, this is bloody easy." A star came up, and Arthur dashed through it.

The game kept speeding up. It was getting hard to keep track of. Arthur could feel Alfred mocking him with his expression. "Stop watching me and being an arse, this is getting really fast."

Alfred snorted. "Pft, that's what she said."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Arthur said, completely forgetting to dash into a star. The unicorn exploded and Arthur instantly jumped away from the computer. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

Alfred laughed. "You suck. You lost a life. But you have two more, y'know."

Did Alfred not just see the unicorn fucking _explode_?! "THAT'S NOT FUNNY, YOU GIT. THE THING EXPLODED FOR CHRIST SAKE."

"Whoah, dude. _Chill_. It's just a game." Alfred bit his lip to keep from bursting out laughing.

Arthur pointed aggressively at the screen. "And it's a bloody terrible game! There's no real way to win is there?! You just keep dodging walls, and smashing through objects to see how far you can get before you mess up and make the unicorn _explode_. I bet the blasted game makers didn't even take into account that unicorns are on the verge of being _endangered_."

The game started playing again, and Arthur watch in horror as the unicorn fell off a cliff and exploded. Alfred laughed at his expression. Arthur stood up and glared at the American. "_That_ is not funny. How would you feel if there was a game that was purely devoted to destroying..._cats_ or something?!"

Alfred couldn't hold it in any longer. He started hysterically laughing, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Arthur stood there horrified until Alfred composed himself, wiping at the moisture in his eyes. Alfred smirked down at him, still chuckling. "So I guess you _don't_ want to see Kitten Cannon, then?"

Arthur gaped. "_You're sick._"


End file.
